Draw Me a Picture
by Nattou
Summary: In the 4 months Gabriella's been at Eash High Troy has barely said 2 words to her.What happens when the two of them are paired up for an art project?Will they learn to like each other?Learn to resepect each other?And maybe just maybe learn to love?Troyell
1. Trailer

**Draw Me a Picture**

**They couldn't stand each other…**

"Look at her…her nose always in a book. She's like the definition of a loner" Troy whispered to his friends, but made sure it was loud enough for her to hear.

"Aside from that Taylor girl no one ever hangs out with her. I'm sure she doesn't even know how to make friends"

Gabriella hated him. He knew nothing about her, and still he went around and judged her. As much as she didn't want it to hurt it did…

**Her past has secrets she doesn't share with anyone**** anymore…**

"I love you daddy" 12 year old Gabriella said as she dropped a single red rose down on a white coffin.

**His life seems perfect…**

"He shoots! He scores! Another win for the East High Wildcats!"

**What happens when the two of them are paired up for an art project? **

"Troy will you just sit still! I can't do this if you keep moving every ten seconds!"

"You try sitting still for hours and see how easy it is!"

"We've been here for 15 minutes!"

**And when a talent reveals her past…how will he react?**

Troy picked up the sketchbook she had left on the table, flipping the cover open he let out a breath of admiration. Perfect pencil lines created an almost mirror like reflection of his face.

"Where did you learn to draw like that?" he asked looking into her eyes. There was nothing teasing about the question, he was truly amazed.

Gabriella shrugged. "My dad used to draw with me, he was an artist" she mentally slapped herself as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Was?" Troy asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" she said turning away, eyes brimming with tears. He looked at the drawing again, realizing that her life might have been harder than he thought when she walked into the school for the first time, her head held high.

**Will things change? **

"There's no way I can come even close to your drawing Gabriella" Troy said frustrated, throwing his sketchbook on the floor.

"You're not supposed to Troy, you're supposed to draw the way _you _draw" she said as she picked up his newborn sister who had just started to cry. "Practice on something simpler than my face. An apple or something, just to get the feeling of drawing into your hands. Focus on light and shadows" she rocked his baby sister slowly back and forth.

**Will **_**he **_**change?**

Scratching his head with the pencil he looked over to the couch where both Gabriella and Emeline were asleep. Gabriella on her back, her head resting on the armrest and a pillow. Emeline on Gabriella's chest…it was the perfect opportunity to draw her.

"_**Draw Me a Picture" **_**coming soon…**

**AN: **This was my very first trailer, hope you liked it. Please tell me if you want to read this story, and my butt will get in gear. It just hit my head earlier today, and its been stuck there ever since.

Please review

Caroline


	2. Words

**Draw Me a Picture**

_Summary: _From day one at East High Gabriella and Troy don't get along. What happens when they're paired up for an art project? Will feelings change?

_Disclaimer: _Come on…why would I be writing fanfictions if I owned HSM?

_Chapter 1: __Words_

_Italics are flashbacks_

* * *

A paper-plane moved slowly through the air, its victim only a few inches away. Upon impact with the soft brown curls its tip bent upwards and it fell rather gracefully to the floor. Gabriella whipped her head around a glared at the only person who took pleasure in teasing her.

"Mr. Bolton I saw that" Mrs. Carter said before returning to the blackboard where she wrote down more pointers on how to make a drawing seem more alive. Gabriella smiled and continued taking notes, letting her pen fly over the piece of paper, creating a trial of letters behind.

"Ok everyone, as you all know our big art project is coming up. For this project you are going to be paired up with people you don't usually work with. You may complain all you want, but my pairing is final. Your assignment will be to draw each other, whether it's a close up of the face or a full body drawing is up to each of you. You will also have to draw either a foot of a hand, for these drawings you do not have to use each other as models. Understand?"

The class nodded silently. Mrs. Carter was one of the few teachers at school that the students respected as well as liked. She could seem rather harsh, but the class knew that it was just how she was.

"Ok, good. I've posted the partner list by the door. We start the project next Monday, which means that none of your art classes are compulsory the next two weeks. Now before you explode into cheers, remember that just because you have the classes off, doesn't mean that you won't have to work. I expect all drawings at my desk Monday 2 weeks from now. No Exceptions, unless both partners by some miracle get sick at the same time, then I want it on my desk the first day you are back in school, and remember, this project it worth 1/3 of your final grade. You may look at the list now." she said and started gathering her things.

Gabriella smiled and stuffed her books into her messenger bag. She loved art class, and the fact that her teacher knew exactly what she was doing made it even better. To everyone around her she had always been 'the freaky math girl', 'the nerd', 'the know it all' and 'the new kid'. There were few people she had let in, knowing that as soon as she got attached she would move. For that reason few people knew about her drawing talent. Drawing was something she kept close to her heart, at least she had until she came to East High were art was compulsory.

She let out a little sigh and walked over to the door, where her whole class was gathered trying to get a sneak peak at the list. The caterpillars in her stomach had turned into full grown butterflies when she finally got close enough to read who she was going to be paired up with.

_Gabriella Marie__ Montez- Troy Alexander Bolton _

"No, no no no no" she muttered under her breath. She couldn't work with him on something as big as this! He had barely said two words to her in the 4 months she had gone to East High…he had said plenty 'behind' her back though.

"_Look at her…her nose always in a book. She's like the definition of a loner" Troy whispered to his friends, but made sure it was loud enough for her to hear. _

"_Aside from that Taylor girl no one ever hangs out with her. I'm sure she doesn't even know how to make friends" _

Oh yeah, she knew exactly how Troy Bolton looked at her. In his eyes she was the nerdy new kid with no friends. He didn't even know her, and he still judged her. She hated to admit it, but no matter how hard she tried, the words hurt. She should be used to it by now, but even the strongest armour could crack right?

"Out of the way Montez"

Speak of the devil and the devil appears Gabriella thought as she felt herself being shoved out of the way.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Troy exclaimed. "Did you put her up to this?" he asked and glared at Gabriella.

"Me?! Why on earth would I do that?! You're not exactly my first choice!"

"Feelings mutual"

"Bolton, Montez, is there a problem?" Mrs. Carter asked from her desk.

"No Ma'm" they both replied. No matter how they felt about working together they knew that it was completely useless to try and switch partners.

"Good"

Troy scoffed and grabbed his bag before turning on his heel marching out of the classroom. Gabriella threw her head backwards and groaned loudly. This was going to be two long long weeks.

* * *

Sunday night Gabriella found herself flat on her stomach in the middle of her big bed. _Gilmore Girls _was playing on her TV but she didn't really pay attention. The art project started tomorrow, and that meant that she had to spend time with Troy. Not only spend time with him, but draw him. And he had to draw _her_! The only other person who had drawn a picture of her was her dad, and that was 7 years ago.

"Life isn't fair" she muttered and buried her head in the pillow in front of her.

"What's wrong hun?"

Gabriella shot up at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Nothing…"

"Gabi…"

"We have an art project at school"

"I see…"

"It's not the project itself that's bothering me…it's my partner"

"What's wrong with your partner?" Maria Montez asked as she joined her daughter on the bed.

"It's Troy Bolton…he's been talking about me behind my back since I started school…drawing's important to me mom, and he looks at me like I'm a freak. He doesn't know a thing about me…and he has to draw me…just like dad did"

"Oh Honey, I'm sure it won't be that bad. Maybe he'll change once he gets to know you" she said and pulled Gabriella in for a hug.

"But he doesn't _want _to get to know me mom…I'm not cool enough for him. God I hate the stupid cliques at school"

"Try not to let him get to you Gabi, 'sticks and stones may break your bones, but words can never hurt you' "

"But words do hurt mom…they do"

Maria sighed and wrapped her arms securely around her crying daughter. She knew she was strong, but even the strongest girl's cup could overflow. She just hoped that someone would poke a hole in Gabriella's cup before it became a fountain.

**AN: **Ok so here's the first chapter guys. Hope you liked it. I know there wasn't much Troyella action, but it'll come in later chapters. I promise 

Please Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
